Industrial processes such as molding and layup of composite materials, thermoforming, injection molding and reaction injection molding require tools having shapes specific to the article to be made. For example, a composite article can be formed in a mold having an internal shape corresponding to the shape of the desired article by laying up fibers and a matrix composition such as an epoxy or other polymeric material on the surface of the mold and curing the polymer composition. In some cases, the fibers and composition are held between two mating mold parts so that the fibers and composition are squeezed between the surfaces of the mold parts. In reaction injection molding, two or more mating mold parts are brought together to form a substantially closed cavity and a reactive polymer composition is placed within the cavity and cured to form a shape corresponding to the shape of the cavity.
There has been an ever-increasing need for large molds in numerous industries. For example, in the aerospace industry, the increasing prevalence of composite structural materials in airframes has lead to a substantial need for practical large molds. These molds often must meet demanding conditions in use. For example, composite parts used in airframes must meet exacting standards for fit and finish and often incorporate complex curved surfaces. Also, many useful materials such as carbon-fiber reinforced graphite composites must be molded at relatively high temperatures. Molds formed from alloys having low coefficients of thermal expansion such as nickel alloys are preferred for bonding these materials.
Thus, the importance of these molds is evident. However, the process of creating such molds has been somewhat difficult. While tools for fabrication of small parts are often machined from solid metals, using conventional machining techniques, these techniques are impractical in the case of very large molds, having dimensions of a meter or more. The cost of machining these large molds from solid blocks of material is prohibitive. However, there have been several innovative and cost effective methods for fabricating such molds proposed.
As described in greater detail in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,267 (“the '267 patent”) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,704 (“the '704 patent”), the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein, molds and other tools of essentially unlimited dimensions may be formed from a wide variety of metals, including low-expansion nickel and iron alloys, by a thermal spraying process. As described in certain embodiments of the '267 patent, a shell having a working surface with a desired shape can be formed by providing a matrix having the desired shape and spraying droplets of molten metal using a thermal spray gun, such as a plasma spray gun or arc spray gun onto the matrix. Such spraying can be used to build up the metal to a substantial thickness, typically about one-quarter inch (6 mm) or more. During the deposition process, the spray gun is moved relative to the matrix so that the spray gun passes back and forth over the surface of the matrix in a movement direction and so that the spray gun shifts in a step direction transverse to the movement direction between passes. Thus, during at least some successive passes, metal is deposited on the same region of the matrix from two different spray directions in a “crisscross” pattern. The resulting shells have substantial strength and good conformity with the matrix to provide a faithful reproduction of the matrix shape. Although the '267 patent is not limited by any theory of operation, it is believed that deposition of the metal in different spray directions can produce an interwoven pattern of metal droplets and/or metal grains in the deposited shell, and that this produces a stronger, generally better shell.
While the fabrication of large molds, as taught in the '267 and '704 patents, is indeed innovative and cost effective, there is room for improvement. The successful method of fabricating molds as taught in these patents provides a mold that adheres to strict standards placed upon the products for which it is utilized to create. However, the durability of the molds may be improved. Typically, molds of this type are very heavy, which makes them both costly to manufacture and difficult to handle. Similarly, molds in accordance with the '267 and '704 patents are rather large, their vast size coupled with their significant weight making it difficult for them to hold their shape and exact dimensions. Additionally, molds of this type are housed and utilized in an industrial working environment, such as a manufacturing facility, where the molds can be damaged. While damage of this type may be mended, it is often an expensive repair process. The durability of the mold may be improved by incorporation more material into the mold. However, this not only creates cost issues, but also increases the overall weight of the mold.
Therefore, there exists a need for a more durable mold for use in large scale industrial molding processes.